Nine Years Overdue
by RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat
Summary: Sasuke grew up on the streets with no one to rely on but himself after his brother abandoned him. But when Itachi suddenly falls back into his life, how will he react? And will he leave behind the friends he's made? Characters: Ita,Sasu Taka,Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! :D

**A/N**: This is my somewhat happier continuation of _The Tragedy_. You can go check that out if you want to know the back ground story, or just read this as it is. (Don't read _The Tragedy _if you don't like reading about: abuse, swearing, drinking, murder, and violence)

**Warning**: There is language and some street fighting contained in this chapter.

**Setting**: Nine years after Sasuke's parents were killed and Itachi disappeared without a trace!

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO ain't mine! (Otherwise the Akatsuki would rule the world!)

xXxXxXxXx

The faint sounds of tires rolling on pavement, carrying their owners through their everyday lives, unconsciously, filled the raven-haired boy's ears. He wasn't trying to listen to the sounds of the outside, in fact he avoided it. Block out the world, it was routine. The world and all it's people didn't give a damn about him, so why should he?

Trust no one. Live for yourself. That was the harsh reality the young boy faced in his earliest years and it carried with him throughout his everyday life. A life that left him walking down a shady street near twilight on a cold day in October.

His fists balled into the pockets of his oversized navy blue sweatshirt, the hood pulled over his head, hanging low so his eyes didn't leave the pale grey pavement. The rough jean fabric of his pants was swishing loudly as he hurried up the sidewalk. Over the scuffles of his sneakers on the ground, the teen could discern other muffled footsteps were trailing his every step.

It only encourage him to gain more speed, though he couldn't help feeling that he should've bolted two blocks back. Something was holding him back. He knew it was the Suna gang that trailed after him, their intentions clear. They did not chase the raven-haired boy with friendly objectives. The Suna were out for blood, Uchiha blood.

A few days back, Sasuke had heard from another kid that the Suna were sick of his attitude. They wanted to teach him a lesson. A pricey one, that could cost him the life he'd clung to for all his years on the streets.

_Almost there_, the boy thought to himself, _just a bit further. . ._

That was when he heard one of the Suna break their rank, racing forward. Upon hearing the irregularity of their steps, he whipped around. His open palm shot up to protect his face from the blow, capturing his attacker's hand in the process. It was the female.

Four blonde pigtails at the back of her head and green eyes that lusted to inflict pain on her prey, and in this incident her prey was himself. He recognized her as Temari, a hotheaded bitch who liked it rough in the sack. Of course that was the only information he'd managed to attain from the guys around the area.

"Well, that's not very nice," said the Uchiha, smugly staring down the girl. His grip tightened on her hand.

A snarl came from her throat and Sasuke's onyx eyes caught the glint of a blade, emerging from her pocket.

"Shit," he cursed, releasing her knuckles and jumping back. He avoided the knife just barely, the rip in his sweatshirt was the proof of that. He put up his fists, lacking any other weapon. "Well, what do you guys want?"

Temari let out an indignant snort before replying, "You. . .dead!"

The blonde charged again, the hand clutching the knife swung at him from his right, he dodged again. There wasn't much he could do, the eyes of the girl's companions bore into him as the fight progressed, they were getting off on it. Another bit of information Sasuke had picked up, the girl fought alone because the guys liked to watch her. Disgusting.

The Uchiha knew that he had to do something or he was going to wind up dead before the real fight started. Smoothly, the boy swung a punch to her gut, the blow made contact, but it cost him. The blade sliced into his right forearm as he pulled his arm back, the cut wasn't severe only painful.

_Gotta get rid of that knife_, he recognized. It would have to be his first priority if he stood a chance against the girl alone.

The blade came at his abdomen, straight forward. His midsection swerved to his right, swiftly avoiding it. Before she could react, his left hand nabbed her wrist, snapping it back with a crack. He couldn't tell if it broke or sprained, but it was effective.

"Fuck!" she shrieked, releasing the hilt of her weapon. It clattered to the ground and Sasuke's right crashed into her side with all his force.

"Jackass!"

A hard object smashed into the back of his thigh, his leg buckled from the force. Letting go of the injured girl as he collapsed to the ground, his knees pounding into the pavement. A kick came from another of the Suna, who'd joined the brawl, landing it against the Uchiha's back. His hands caught his body before he hit the ground. Sasuke attempted to rise back unto his feet. No good, another kick came at his side. He was knocked onto his back.

The injuries were piling up now, he was beat. Exhausted, he panted, clutching his ribcage. He gazed up at the sniggering Suna above him, happily witnessing his agony. The group had come together, crowding around the broken Uchiha. It signaled that the fight was over, they were going to _end_ the arrogant Uchiha at their feet.

"Now you die, you son of a bitch!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped shut, he didn't want to look at his dispatcher. After fifteen years, he'd managed to survive only to die at the hands of a street gang. It wasn't how he'd planned to die, not like this.

_Dammit, this is so fucked up!_ Sasuke cried inwardly, desperation conspiring, awaiting the bat, knife, or pipe to come down on him.

After a long moment, the lids of his eyes gave way. His gaze was directed upward, toward the reddening sky, as the sun was setting a fair distance behind the tall buildings in the better part of town. Astonished, he did not see the twisted expressions of his enemies, they were missing. He jolted upright, clutching his sides, his eyes landing on three new fighters. They were attacking the Suna and successfully driving them away.

Sasuke watched mutely as a girl with bright red hair, snagged one of the gang bangers by the shirt and kneed him in the crotch with enough force to bust a wall. He gulped, silently promising to never piss her off.

The other two effectively chased the rest of the Suna away. The redhead cried out furiously after the retreating gang,

"That's right assholes! Next time you try and ambush Sasuke we'll kill you! Nobody messes with the Taka!" She lowered the fist that she'd been brandishing and hurried to Sasuke.

"You okay?" she asked, her face showed the concern of a sister.

Sasuke nodded, still shocked to be alive. His stunned expression melted into a grateful smile, getting to his feet with his friend's help.

"Arigato, Karin."

The girl blushed. "No problem, Sasuke-kun." She pressed her cheek against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, and holding him tightly.

Well, at least Sasuke thought of her like a sister, the girl clearly had other ideas.

"Ne, Sasuke, you hurt?" asked a pale haired boy, he was rubbing the blood on his hand off onto his shirt. Suigetsu always enjoyed a good fight, hanging around the young Uchiha helped quenched his boredom. The raven-haired boy always managing to piss someone off, it was somewhat amusing.

"Yeah, I wasn't armed," admitted Sasuke, feeling foolish.

The other member of the makeshift gang, shook his head slowly. The young, orange-haired man was obviously disappointed in his friend, wandering around without even a knife. That was like suicide for a street kid. He had to wonder if suicide had been Sasuke's aim. He knew the kid was self-destructive, at best, and he'd had _accidents_.

"Sasuke, if we hadn't come along you'd be dead," stated Juugo flatly, his frown deepening. "Try taking better care of yourself." He stepped toward the bloody Uchiha, handing him a switchblade. "Hold onto this."

Sasuke nodded, obediently taking the knife from the overprotective man, stuffing it into his pocket. There was no reason to argue, taking it would make his friends feel more at ease and if he didn't, Juugo could be forcefully persuasive when necessary.

"I'm hungry," complained Suigetsu, stretching out his limbs. "Let's get home, Karin, you can fix Sasuke up there can't you?" He was eyeing the girl, clinging to the Uchiha, with jealousy.

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Juugo, fearing the Suna might counter attack if they remained. Not that they couldn't thrash them all over again, but it did prove tiring.

The group of four made their way up the street. Karin still stuck closely to Sasuke's side, her grip on his midsection was unwavering. Normally Sasuke would tell her off, but he felt that the incident could slide, after all she had saved him. Suigetsu drifted into the lead, hurrying home, driven by the grumblings of his stomach. Juugo was the opposite, silently falling behind. The older boy was overly cautious as usual, scanning behind them for enemy eyes. The nagging feeling of being watched was making the orange-haired boy nervous.

Safely, the group arrived at the desired location. An abandoned house at the end of the ghetto, home of the Taka gang.

Property marketing had plummeted when the delinquent up rise consumed the poorer side of town. It was good for the homeless band of rebels, not so much for the honest citizens though. Inside their hideaway, the gang settled.

Karin got to work with bandaging up Sasuke, while Juugo and Suigetsu prepared some food. Just like every other day when Sasuke got jumped. The Uchiha wondered if his time had been up years ago and these people that seemingly gravitated to his side were unjustly prolonging his existence. Pushing the thought away, he let the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

_At least I have them for now_, he alleged mutely. They were as close as family got for the boy, the sentiment worked both ways. Though, he wondered when the day they _too_ would abandon him. It seemed everyone left him eventually.

Everything. Everyone. Sasuke lost them somewhere along the way.

It hardened his heart and though he enjoyed the time with his temporary family, he wouldn't get attached. Attachment leads to betrayal.

"Karin, you can eat now," permitted the Uchiha, waving her away. He was fixed up already and felt drained. Sleep was all he needed right then.

She reluctantly nodded, leaving him alone.

Exhaustion pulled Sasuke into the darkness of a light sleep, forgetting about the day's events.

~*~*~*~***FOUR HOURS LATER***~*~*~*~*~

"Sasuke-kun, get up," cooed Karin, gently poking the boy's bare stomach.

To her delight, she'd found him shirtless and passed out on the floor, head resting on his sweatshirt. His angel face was serene as he slumbered, it made Karin blush. He was so gorgeous, and she was the only girl in his life! It made her feel like it was her destiny to marry him!

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she whined, lightly shaking him. He usually wasn't a hard sleeper, this should be much easier. "Sasuke!"

"Karin. . .mmm. . ." mumbled Sasuke in his sleep.

The redhead froze, her breath hitched, an eager blush creeping over her features. Staring wide-eyed at the sleeping Uchiha, she found herself leaning forward.

_Is he dreaming? _she wondered silently.

"Sasuke-kun?"

". . .I love you. . ." muttered Sasuke, still unconscious.

Karin felt her heart leap and couldn't help inwardly asking, _Is he talking about me!? _Suddenly waking him was the last thing on her mind, she wanted more.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered into his ear. "Who do you love?"

"Mmm. . .Suigetsu. . ." he answered in a slur.

"'The hell!?" shrieked Karin, falling backwards onto her butt. Her outburst snapped the raven-haired boy straight from his dreaming.

"What?" shouted Sasuke, jolting upright. He urgently turned to Karin, finding her mortified expression. "Karin, what happened? Are you okay?"

The redhead nodded, gulping.

"It was a, uh, bee," she lied, calming herself. "I came to wake you up. We need to go shopping so Suigetsu and I were going--"

"I'll go," he offered, sensing that he wasn't going to be able to sleep after her scream. It had shaken him up a bit. A trip to the store might make him feel better. "You can stay."

Frightened by the fact he wanted to go with _Suigetsu_, after she heard him talk about the pale-haired man in his dreams, Karin fiercely objected.

"N-no!"

"What is it now?" questioned Sasuke, staring puzzled at his friend.

"I want to go, Suigetsu can stay," she hurriedly cleared up.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but he agreed to the arrangement. He had the feeling that something was wrong, and Karin didn't want him to know about it. He shrugged it off, getting to his feet.

After slipping on a plain gray T-shirt, Sasuke met Karin out front. It was dark out, yet he still noted that she slipped a black handgun into her jacket pocket, he didn't question her about it.

Karin usually carried a gun on her at all times, being a girl. It was necessary too, Sasuke admitted that Karin was pretty gorgeous for a street girl, a lot of guys were after her. Most of them weren't nice either. Sasuke himself had saved her from being taken advantage of twice. It was how he acquired his brotherly nature toward the girl.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" she called cheerfully, ensnaring his hand in hers. Then she began pulling him up the road, humming cheerfully.

Sasuke was getting a bit annoyed, Karin was being pushy again.

"Karin, I can walk on my own," he told her, irritated.

The redhead made a pouting face at Sasuke.

"Hn," he grunted, allowing it for then. Her face lit up, ecstatic. "Just don't pull me so much." His injuries had yet to heal, being dragged around was not going to help.

"Okay!" she giddily agreed, falling back in pace with the Uchiha. Her fingers entangled with the boy's at her side. Karin felt like his girlfriend. The feeling was unrivaled for her, nothing could make her happier except actually _being_ Sasuke's girlfriend.

The chimes of a small supermarket sounded over their heads as the pair entered the store, engulfed by the bright fluorescent lights.

"What are we getting?" asked Sasuke, his eyes lazily peered around the inside of the store.

"Not much," answered Karin vaguely, she was already running through the list in her head. She smiled, turning to Sasuke. "You just get the milk, 'kay?"

He nodded, releasing the girl's hand and heading for the back of the store. The chill of the freezer hit his bare skin as he opened the door to pick out a cartoon of milk. Once he procured the container, the Uchiha turned around only to have a shopping cart ram into his side.

"Watch where you're walking, jackass! . . .Oof!"

"Gomenasai!" came the melodically panicked cry from the Uchiha's assaulter.

Sasuke glanced up, his hand rubbing his battered stomach, to find two people who'd been driving the cart. The one who'd apologized was a young woman. She had dark blue hair thrown up in a bun, with a giant white flower clipped in the right side. Their was a horrified look in her gold and silver-blue eyes. She looked like a dwarf compared to her companion. The man at her side was two heads taller than her, he was clutching his side. (The woman had hit him for being rude.) His hair was silver, slicked back and his violet eyes were watering from the impact of the blow. There was a silver amulet dangling around his neck, that briefly drew Sasuke's attention, he couldn't recognize what it was for.

"Uh, it's okay," the young Uchiha managed, wincing slightly. The collision was going to result in another bruise.

The man suddenly looked at him strangely.

"Hey, aren't you--"

_Wham_.

The woman delivered a swift punch into her partner's gut.

"Bitch!" the silver-haired man exclaimed.

"Gomen, for hitting you," said the woman hastily, taking her friend by the arm and dragging him away from the Uchiha.

"What're you fuckin' hit me for!?" the man cried out as they rounded the corner.

Dumbfounded, Sasuke stared after the odd pair.

"You okay, Sasuke?" questioned Karin, finding him staring into space.

"Yeah," he mumbled, dropping the carton into her basket. "It's nothing."

xXxXxXxXx

**To Be Continued~!**

xXxXxXxXx

* * *

Arigato for reading! :)  
Hope you liked it! If you did please review!  
I'd love to know what you think about it and hear suggestions and such.  
It would truly mean a lot to me! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY.**

Oh my. I actually updated this. I've had pieces of this chapter sitting on my computer since I wrote the first chapter. I just never strung them together…. I'll attempt to write more sometime soon, but don't get your hopes up. It could be a longggg time.

Until then, you can read this:

* * *

When dawn came around, the next morning, the sky was painted gray-blue. There was not a trace of cloud white fluff in the canvas above, signaling the beginning of a hot day. Just as it had been for the passed several afternoons. That's what Juugo had speculated, as he sat in the second story windowsill, his Venetian red eyes wandering about the scene outside.

A sparrow swooped down from the heavens, landing on the orange-haired male's outstretched hand. Juugo had always been in tune with natural and animals naturally flocked to him. Karin said it had something to do with the man's pure heart-- animals could sense that kind of thing, but it mattered not _why_ they were drawn to him. The gentle man genuinely enjoyed their company, having a deep love for animals.

The floorboards creaked a story below, someone had awoken. The sparrow took flight and Juugo headed downstairs. It was unusual for the other Taka to wake up so early. The orange-haired boy was usually granted a few hours of solitude in the mornings while the others dreamed.

Juugo was thoroughly surprised to see that it was the young Uchiha who was up and about. Sasuke was one to sleep in until noon, otherwise his mood would be foul. Though, this did not seem to be the case.

Dressed for the day, with his raven-hair already brushed, the Taka leader mumbled a, "Morning, Juugo."

"Sasuke," returned the older male, bowing his head slightly. Juugo was the only one of all the members who showed Sasuke some respect. The orange-haired boy followed Sasuke willingly, with a strongly rooted devotion.

Whereas Suigetsu claimed he was only sticking around for some fun and Karin had a not-so-secret crush on the Uchiha. Still, when push came to shove, they both came through.

It had been about a year and a half since they banded together and their bond had only strengthened. Even if it was against their will. They all knew that these sorts of things ended, eventually. They had enough experience to know so. Nevertheless, when you spend every moment with someone for a lengthy period of time you grow fond of the people. You start to feel safe, comfortable with them, and you grow _attached. _Attachment was one of the biggest taboos, but it was so easily encroached upon.

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen and Juugo followed him. The Uchiha opened a cupboard, closed it, opened another, then closed it, until finally retrieving a box of cheap cereal. In accordance, the older boy acquired the carton of milk they had purchased the night before.

Without Suigetsu or Karin, the two boys ate their cereal in silence. Something Sasuke was grateful for, useless chatter was pointless and tiresome. With Juugo, he only spoke when necessary, as his Uchiha companion did. The other two members were a completely other story. They did nothing _but_ talk, whine, complain, and argue endlessly.

It was ten o' clock before Karin and Suigetsu came downstairs, already engaged in a heated argument, in all their pajama and bed-head glory. The two silent boys had heard the chaotic awakening from downstairs. From what Sasuke could discern from the verbal fight, Suigetsu sleepwalked into her room and fell asleep in her bed. The Uchiha could only imagine the wailing Karin had already given the pale-haired fool. Judging by the blooming splotch of red on the guy's face, it had been a good punch.

In an attempt to cool the pair down, Juugo advised that Sasuke take Karin for a walk. She was more than happy to escape from Suigetsu's presence, escaping to Sasuke's only made it that much better.

It wasn't long before, Sasuke found himself seated in a coffee shop opposite Karin. The redhead was cheerfully pouring over a fashion magazine that she adored, occasionally lifting the booklet to show the uninterested Uchiha a handbag that cost more than a car. She'd ask what he thought and he'd always reply with a flat, "It's nice." Then she'd say something about how she wanted one when she was older and could afford it. The two silently doubted that day would arise, but it was nice to dream.

Sasuke was simply thankful that she had not stayed in one of her moods after the spat with Suigetsu. On the way, Karin had bitched about the pale-haired male until she huffing. With all her anger gone, she was like a ball of sunshine.

Soon a young waitress brought forth a white mocha and a vanilla bean blend, setting them on the table: the heated drink before Karin and the chilled in front of the Sasuke. The waitress was pretty, tall, blonde, and had a thing for the gorgeous Uchiha.

Karin dragged him along to the same place every Sunday and the same blonde waitress was always there. She would take their order, bring out their drinks, and bat her eyes suggestively at the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke did not respond to the flirting. He was just a street kid, no way would he stand a chance with an actual girl that took a job for extra pocket money. No matter how good-looking the Uchiha was.

Disheartened, the blonde would turn and leave, inwardly vowing to catch his attention next time. Though she would not.

Karin was exceedingly grateful for this. Sasuke never looked at other girls. Only her. Just the way she liked it.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she chirped, in high spirits after he once again rejected her competition.

Cool dark eyes wandered upward, finding Karin smiling gleefully. As the boy sucked up the refreshing white slush he grunted, "Hn?"

Hesitantly, the now blushing girl asked, "Can I have some of yours?"

Sasuke shrugged, slipping the green straw from his mouth and passing it to his friend. The redhead took it eagerly, clamping her shimmering glossed lips over the tube. Giddily she began slurping it hastily.

"Oi! Karin, don't drink all of it!" he halfheartedly chided, chuckling as she stuck her pink tongue out at him, a streak of the white drink still lingering. She yielded the plastic cup back to it's owner nonetheless. The blonde waitress was shooting daggers with her blue eyes from across the room, Sasuke was oblivious though. Teasingly, he asked, "If you like mine so much, why don't you get your own sometime?"

She smiled deviously, knowing more than one answer to that particular question.

"Because, Sasuke-kun," she began, pausing to sip her own drink. "I like white mochas too. So, if you get the vanilla and I get the mocha. . .I can have both!" Soundlessly the girl added, _and I get to share an indirect kiss with you!_ Beaming at her cleverness, Karin continued guzzling the hot brown liquid in her own cup.

The Uchiha's obsidian orbs rolled at the statement. Basically she was using him, he translated.

He bit down on his straw, frowning when he found strawberry lip gloss smeared on the top where Karin had sucked on it. Vanilla bean and strawberry lip gloss weren't the best mix.

He ignored the clashing tastes and peered out the window, absently watching as a brunette teenager carrying a white puppy dog, came into view, walking backwards. The kid was talking to someone as he stepped back. Two other followed behind him. The first was a girl with indigo hair and the second was a taller boy wearing a large puffy gray jacket that obscured his face.

They entered the coffee shop, laughing carelessly. Sasuke watched the group of teens interact. Their carefree manner and jubilant chatter, made the Uchiha scowl. The raven-haired boy assumed they were probably in high school with their heads in the clouds going about life without a care in the world.

Sasuke did envy them, school was something the Uchiha dropped out of at the age of six. Juugo never went to school, his mom was a prostitute and couldn't afford an education for her son. Suigetsu was enrolled in a school nearby, he hardly ever attended though. When Sasuke asked him why bother showing up at all, the fair-haired boy replied,

"So, Ma will know I'm still alive."

Sasuke didn't bring it up again. He knew Suigetsu ran away from home because his dad was abusive, something the Uchiha would never tell him that he could relate to. Sasuke never talked about his past. All they needed to know was his parents were dead and he had nobody else.

Karin had stayed in school up until a year ago, but then she ran away from home to join Sasuke and the others. A stupid decision from Sasuke's point of view. The redhead tutored Sasuke from time to time, since when she first met him, the boy couldn't read words with over five letters. Karin fixed that in a hurry, she was a natural brain and she found was Sasuke too. The Uchiha absorbed everything she taught him.

After noisily ordering three drinks, two scones, and a crepe the group left the shop. The loud mouthed brunette, with the dog, laughing as the door sealed shut behind them. The coffee shop was renewed in a dull quiet. Sasuke's inky black orbs directed back to Karin, he could see that his distraction hadn't gone unnoticed. She could understand so much about Sasuke without him saying anything.

Sasuke hated that.

It was as if she was breaking the rules. The unsaid rules that everyone learns on the streets. One of them was that you live for yourself. Bonds, friendships, they were only a convenience. If you get too deep and you start to care then you're finished.

"Karin, cut it out," he snapped, irritated. The Uchiha winced as the look of hurt cut across the redhead's face.

Seeing the damage he'd inflicted, Sasuke sighed.

The young Uchiha was not one who could ever understand females. Though, after living with Karin he'd learned a few things. Normally girls blow things way out of proportion, take insults to heart, and can't handle rejection. So, they either get angry, sad, or laugh it off.

But Karin… she just shut down. It wasn't right, that much Sasuke was sure of. It wasn't her natural reaction either, he'd known her to blow up when it came to Suigetsu or anyone else. She was feisty and didn't take shit from anyone, but when it had to do with the handsome Uchiha she would back off. The reasons behind it were a mystery.

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me, okay?" the raven-haired teen tried, hoping to show that it wasn't really her that he was angry with. It was really himself. It was his own damn fault for getting too comfortable.

Grateful, Karin smiled sadly, agreeing quietly. She would let Sasuke have his space, it was the least she could do for him. The redhead went back to her drink, silenced by her oppressing thoughts.

After the stifling atmosphere passed, they left the shop.

The two of them drifted down the backstreets until emerging onto a main road. They made a beeline for the nearest hang out, hoping to gather some Intel. The pair usually went to check in with the local gangs. It was important to stay on top of what was going down, if they were ignorant it would come back and bite them on the ass later.

Sasuke and Karin walked over to the nearest hangouts, getting lucky their first try. Behind the teen center, there were a few of the normal grunge kicking it. The Uchiha picked out the familiar heads very quickly. With an unspoken agreement, Karin separated from her escort and glided across the room to where Suzumebachi of the Kamizuru gang was seated on the curb. The Taka and Kamizuru were on decent terms, and they tended to swap info.

Sasuke didn't attempt to approach anyone, he didn't have to, a dark-haired female already broke rank to gravitate to his side. The Uchiha's coal eyes connected with matching orbs, belonging to none other than, Kotohime of the Fuma. She was a reliable source of information and a good ally.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted him, her eyes shifting around to see if anyone was listening. She inclined her head to the right, indicating that they should move locations.

After sparing a glance in Karin's direction, the Uchiha followed his dark-haired friend away from the masses. They migrated to an unoccupied bench across the street, Kotohime taking a seat on the metal frame. She perched herself on the backrest, her feet on the seat part. Sasuke chose to remain standing, waiting for whatever news the girl had to offer.

"There are some new players in town," reported the Fuma, smiling slyly. She paused, seeing no interest in her companion's expression, before clarifying, "Akatsuki."

That was the magic word to spark the Uchiha's curiosity. The Akatsuki gang was infamous in the major leagues, they were heavy hitters. Their activities made any other gang look childish. Each of the Akatsuki members were yakuza status.

"What business brings Akatsuki _here_?" questioned the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow in the smirking female's direction.

"According to the Kamizuru, they're only passing through," answered Kotohime, looking slightly disappointed. She was always one for trouble. "Just a week or so and they're off to Kirigakure."

The Taka leader nodded, his worries calmed. Another gang, especially a dangerous one, in the area was problematic. It could put a wrench into the natural order of things. Akatsuki could really shake up the town if they wanted to.

Kotohime scowled at nothing in particular as she muttered, "Heard that Suna gave you some trouble yesterday. Kankuro wants your head. He's serious about it now, after what you did to his sister."

Sasuke inwardly grimaced. Kankuro was the leader of the Suna and Temari's protective older brother. Not that Suna was just kidding about wanting to kill him yesterday, but now they were after him with a vengeance. They would strike at any chance they got, be it Sasuke or someone close to him. He shuddered at the thought of them taking out their revenge on Juugo or Karin, hell even Suigetsu.

"Ooh," cooed the Fuma girl, not missing his shudder. "The big bad Taka leader is scared~" There was a playful demeanor to her tone, but it was still meant as an insult.

"Not for myself," he told her, sneering. Kotohime was one of the few girls that Sasuke could stand. She never made a move on him and treated him the same as everyone else. "I was thinking about what would happen if they decided to take it out on one of mine. Those bastards would do it too." There was venom in his voice as he spoke.

"Suna are ruthless fuckers," she agreed passively, shrugging. Kotohime had no sympathy for Sasuke's gang. Suigetsu had rubbed her the wrong way, Karin was a bitch to her, and Juugo was antisocial.

The Fuma hopped to her feet, her gaze on two guys exiting the alleyway behind the teen center. They were fellow Fuma members and motioned for Kotohime to join them.

"I'm bouncing," the dark-haired girl announced. She reached out her hand, brushing her fingers against Sasuke's before bringing their hands into a pound. Then she stopped and warned, "Don't trust the Wasabi gang…they've decided to jump ship and side with the Suna." With that last warning, Kotohime flashed a smile and flitted to her friends' sides, continuing around the corner.

Sasuke went to fetch Karin, knowing that they had no more information to offer than what he'd already gathered. It still shocked him that the Wasabi had turned on him, they never had conflict before. He figured Suna must have threatened them.

When he returned behind the teen center, Karin was laughing with Suzumebachi about something. Probably an inside joke between females, Sasuke would rather stay on the outside of those jokes. He couldn't understand them anyway.

"Karin, come on," beckoned the Uchiha, breaking up the laughter.

The redhead glanced at Sasuke curiously, then quickly said her goodbyes. She rejoined the Uchiha on the street, in front of the teen center. She didn't question him or say anything, instead Karin merely followed Sasuke's lead up the road.

Once safely back to the hideout, Sasuke relayed the information given to him by Kotohime. It was a bit of a disappointment for the group to learn of Wasabi's betrayal, but the news of a new gang in town was a cause for excitement and worry.

"It'll be alright," assured Karin, smiling convincingly. She rested her palm on Sasuke's shoulder, adding, "It always works out somehow, ne?"

The Uchiha nodded, his stoic expression staying in place.

"Yea. We've dealt with worse," agreed Juugo, keeping positive. It made little difference to him. He never liked the Wasabi anyway and foreign gangs pass through town occasionally.

Suigetsu slipped out of the kitchen, walking somberly up to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, the pale haired man began shaking. His fists clenched together and a smirk tugged at his lips. It couldn't be more perfect.

Grinning to himself, Suigetsu muttered,

"So, you're finally back, huh?"

xXxXxXx

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, there you go. The next installment. Hope it wasn't a complete disappointment for ya'll….

**AND**: I just want to say that I chose the Taka gang because… I hate Sakura and Naruto. Or at least I hate them with Sasuke. Whereas I absolutely adore the Taka! They're so kick ass. I'd never be able to make the story work with the original team 7, because I'd detest everything I wrote.

**THANK YOU** FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. IT INSPIRED ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS BITCH.

Peace&love, RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei owns Naruto and Co. / I own this alternate plotline.**

**WARNING****: The angst of the first story is returning in this chapter. VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, ( non-graphic ) SEXUAL ABUSE, and MATURE CONTENT will ensue from this point onward.**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since receiving the news of Akatsuki's presence in Konoha and there was still no sign of them. The Taka were beginning to feel apprehensive, wondering if they were lying low for any particular reason. Otherwise there would be some form of confirmation whether they had passed on through yet. But when they asked around, none of the others had knowledge pertaining to the elusive gang. This mysterious behavior put them all on edge, always questioning when the Akatsuki will strike, if they will at all.

It was just a hair after dusk when Sasuke and Suigetsu were finishing up their rounds. It was normal for the group to do a final perimeter check, assuring that there was nothing amiss in the general area. Negligence was plain stupidity. The pair returned to base, finding Juugo alone in the kitchen.

"Where's Karin?" inquired the quiet male, rising from his seat.

Immediately alarmed, the Uchiha responded, "She isn't back yet?"

The man shook his orange locks, answering firmly, "No, I thought that she met up with the two of you."

Without anymore dispute, the three of them bolted for the door. If Karin was missing after sunset, foul play was an enormous possibility. With Akatsuki roving the streets in secret, Suna out for Taka blood, and all the sick individuals in the world: a girl alone was like an infant in a pit of snakes.

As the remaining Taka dashed down the road, Sasuke gave his orders. Suigetsu and Juugo would stay together and check out all the locations that their redheaded friend frequented, while he would scout out the area where her mission had led her to. They would meet up back at the base in one hour.

Juugo was the one to object, fearing for his leader's safety traveling alone. Especially with Suna targeting the young Uchiha specifically. But the raven-haired boy was not someone that could be reasoned with.

Once he'd made up his mind, it was made.

After a good forty minutes, Sasuke had yet to find his female subordinate. The chances of something happening to her only increased as the night dragged on. Silently praying that the others had uncovered their missing member's location, he persevered in his search. Karin was a smart girl, she could usually handle herself, and she carried a loaded gun. The Uchiha hoped that would be enough to keep her safe in their absence.

Coming up to Konoha's Home for the Unfortunate (a.k.a. the homeless shelter), the raven-haired boy let his composure give way to nervousness. If Suna was prowling around, the shelter was always a hotspot. Most of their kind got put up there every night and the cold-blooded gang enjoyed bullying the weak people that stayed there.

Hesitantly, Sasuke approached the entrance, sneaking a peek inside. His ebony orbs roamed the inner building, careful to notice every detail. There were two Suna members lounging on the ragged couch by the fire, but aside from them no one else stood out. Karin was easy to pick out in a crowd with her vibrant crimson locks, but she was nowhere to be seen within the center.

Slightly disappointed and relieved, the Taka leader took a step back, keeping his eyes on the enemy. The Uchiha slinked away from the double doors and managed to stay unnoticed by the pair. Stealthily as possible he continued on his way, keeping alert.

A hurried scuffle of footsteps came from ahead and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. None other than Karin herself came racing around the corner, running right towards him. The look of panic in her ruby-colored eyes, the handgun in her grasp, and the angry shouting that chased her sent alarm bells going off in the Uchiha's head.

"Sasuke-kun, run!" she breathlessly screamed, spinning on her heel to fire her gun down the alley she'd just exited. A strangled scream followed before the redhead began fleeing once more. Sasuke had no time to ask questions, hurrying in the direction he'd just come from. Karin was hot on his heels, keeping up easily. She was fast and light on her feet; it was a good trait to have given the situation.

"Who is it?" the raven-haired boy asked his subordinate, daring to glance over his shoulder at their chasers. He found that there were four guys cursing at the Taka's backsides, one of them was brandishing a handgun over his head. The reason he hadn't fired, the Uchiha assumed, was that he didn't have enough bullets to waste. Meaning, if they were caught, that little chunk of metal would go right between his eyes to ensure they got the job done. "Shit," he muttered to himself, then addressing Karin he inquired, "What the fuck happened!"

The redhead hastily explained, "I was talking with Idate-"

"You idiot!" harshly reprimanded the ebony-eyed boy, his all out run faltered just slightly as he did so. "You know that the Wasabi turned on us!"

There was anger and hurt in Karin's voice when she shouted back, "Hey! I thought that I could get some answers as to why they flopped sides! Idate was always nice to-"

"It doesn't matter how nice someone is when there's a gun to your head!" countered Sasuke, frustrated by how naïve she had been. "Now look what happened! The both of us are in deep shit, cos' _you_ thought Idate would be kind enough to not hand you over to the Suna!"

"Fuck you!" cried Karin furiously. Following her statement, a fist broke upon the Uchiha's skull and said Uchiha yelped. "I screwed up, I get it! Now can we just figure out a way out of this mess!" There was desperation that consumed her words and a strain Sasuke could only assume was fatigue. He wondered how long she had been running for already. The both of them couldn't hold out for much longer they had to get cover.

_Where to go? Where to go? Where? Where? Where?_

The question was like a siren in his head, going round and round, blaringly loud without ceasing.

"Fucking goddamnit!" Sasuke cursed, unable to think of anything. They were too far in enemy territory and he had no ideas.

As a last resort, he reached down to his pocket, feeling the blade beneath the fabric of his jeans. It was kind of an insignificant weapon when the opposition had a gun and outnumbered them, but it was all he had.

"Karin, how many bullets to do have?" he asked, still racking his brain for a way out their fix.

"Uhh," she vocalized, checking her gun and pockets. "Only two more!"

Once again glimpsing behind him, eyes locking onto five pursuing figures, the Uchiha growled in aggravation. They'd hit another dead end with that one. And another had joined the chase on top of it.

"Where's Suigetsu when you need him?" whined the glasses-wearing girl. Sure they squabbled endlessly, but in a pinch the fair-haired boy really came in handy with his love of fighting. Sasuke took note that her voice was further away when she asked, "What're we gonna do, Sasuke-kun?"

_Almost out of time!_

"We're gonna face 'em!" settled the raven-haired boy, seeing no other possible way out. "Karin, when I stop, shoot the one with the gun and then keep running, got it?"

"_No_!" rejected the girl instantly. "I'm not leaving you behind to face all of them, _idiot_!"

"I'm the leader and so if I say run, you better fuckin' run!"

"Then I quit!"

"Y-you can't quit right now!"

"Yes, I can!"

_Urghh! Why are girls so much trouble?_

"Fine!" he gave in, there was no point in arguing further. Darting around the nearest corner, Sasuke realized he'd made a wrong turn distinguishing that it was a dead-end alleyway. If Karin wasn't going to flee anyway, then it really didn't matter, guessed the Uchiha. He pulled out his knife and finally stopped. Taking in a lungful of well needed air, he turned to face the only exit. Seven would enter, but only two would leave. That's the way it would have to be, calculated the raven-haired boy. Karin was beside him, the end of her gun aimed at the street beyond.

After a quick moment, the five Suna came into view.

Without wavering Karin fired,

'_Bang!'_

A direct shot to the thigh started off the brawl.

As the Uchiha charged forward, knife in hand, he knew that this was life or death. Karin was on her own, he told himself. She could handle herself; it wasn't like she was a weakling. There would be no possibility of him protecting her anyhow, he had to save his own skin.

If you falter for the likes of your teammate, then you'll only kill the both of you.

If you fight to survive with all your power, then at least you will live.

These are the harsh actualities that the Uchiha had faced in the past.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed on the enemy before him. He was average height, burly, and had sandy colored hair. The guy pulled his balled right hand back, ready to throw the first punch.

As it came at him, the Uchiha rose his left arm to defend. Getting inside the sandy-haired thug's blow, it was easily blocked by the shield-like position of his arm. Bringing the knife in low, Sasuke aimed for the boy's gut. The shot was foiled by the sandy one's knee intervening, altering the path of the blade.

Jumping back, the opaque-eyed teen's gaze flitted to the other faces. A second opponent, a lean brunette with wiry-looking muscles, had already launched a sideways kick at his upper body. It failed to make it passed Sasuke's guard and the move was turned against the second boy. After stopping his kick, the Uchiha managed to switch from defense to offense. Taking hold of the brunette's ankle with both hands, Sasuke used all his might to swing the teen into the first attacker.

While those two were momentarily distracted, the Taka leader took a breath to steady himself. Sasuke knew that he'd have to keep calm and levelheaded, the second he failed to do so and give into anxiety the bout would be over. The Uchiha dared a glance over at Karin and her two opponents. He was relieved to see that she had just decked one of the other guys right in the nose.

_Well, at least she's alright_, he thought mutely.

Eyes flashing back to his own fight, Sasuke inwardly groaned. The burly one had a weapon of his own out now, that and a crazed look in his eye. The teen had found some kind of rusty metal rod about two and a half feet long. The rod raised and pulled back to imitate a baseball player ready to swing, the sandy-blonde came at him head on.

The majority of Suna had no real fighting style, relying on brute force, weapons, and numbers to win. These characteristics would be the downfall to the few in the alley; since, Taka had skill and sheer power. The riffraff that had targeted Sasuke's teammate paid for it with their blood that evening.

The tables turned when the Uchiha snatched the tarnished pole and used it against its previous wielder. Rather than coming at the Suna without tact, the raven-haired Taka went for weaknesses in the enemy's defense. The two he faced easily dropped and when he looked to Karin, she had just elbowed her last attacker in the ear and then roundhouse kicked him into unconsciousness.

"Karin . . ." muttered Sasuke, panting slightly. There was crimson liquid smeared and splattered on his clothing and bare flesh. A sheen of sweat glistened over his forehead, drenched the neckline of his shirt, and down his back. He wouldn't win any beauty contests, but he came out almost completely unharmed. The pain in his left arm suggested that it was broken, but his life was intact and Karin was still standing. They'd done it.

With more resolve, the Uchiha repeated himself, "Karin! We beat them." A satisfied smile tugged at his lips. "It's over now."

Karin's expression brightened, but it quickly receded into fear.

"Not quite yet," came a low voice from the mouth of the alleyway.

The leader of Suna, Sabaku no Kankuro, was flanked by a dozen other Suna members, all carrying weapons of some sort. One of the two Taka's original pursuers must have alerted the rest of the gang.

"Restrain them," ordered Kankuro, smirking haughtily at Sasuke.

In their state, Sasuke and Karin were swiftly subdued now. Only one of the new enemies had been injured before they shoved the redhead to the ground, a Suna stomping down on her back and pointing the barrel of his gun at her head.

"Sasuke, resist and I kill the bitch!" shouted the Suna with the gun.

In one moment of hesitation, the Uchiha was mobbed by the remaining gang bangers and pinned against the wall, rubbing his nose against the brick material. His arm was twisted behind his back and held there by one, while his other shoulder was pressed down by another. Then, by the roots of his raven locks Sabaku no Temari dragged and knocked him onto his knees at the feet of her younger brother. The evil expressions on the Sabaku siblings' faces foreshadowed the tortures that would befall the Suna's captives.

The Suna leader spoke now, "Well, well. Look what we have here guys: the Uchiha brat and his little whore." A few of the Suna chuckled darkly. "How's it feel, Uchiha? To be brought to your knees before me." A sick grin broke across Kankuro's features as Sasuke defiantly glared.

With one arm in a sling, Temari yanked forcefully at the sweat matted fringe of the Uchiha in her grasp. "Come on, fucker. Don't have anything to say? Say something, Uchiha!"

"Get your filthy hands off of Sasuke-kun, you nasty slut!" snarled Karin as two Suna lifted her from the ground by her wrists.

The sinister smile that upturned the edges of the blonde girl's mouth gave Karin chills. The female Taka had had encounters with Temari before and they were the furthest from pleasant. The bitch was twisted on so many different levels. Through years of physical and mental torture the girl's personality and morals warped her into the monster that now dug her claws into the Uchiha's scalp.

They had no way of knowing the pain she'd gone through growing up with her own family. There were just as many clandestine incidents tied to the Sabaku family as there were to the Uchiha family.

"Uchiha," addressed the Suna leader, ignoring Karin's outburst. "I have a special show in store for you." The malicious glimmer in his eyes was directed at the feisty crimson-haired girl now. "Have at it boys!"

What happened next was horrendous.

The Suna tore at Karin's clothes and she began screaming. Sasuke was held back by Temari and two others as he tried to help her. Stripped down, Karin was forced to the ground. In mute horror, Sasuke was forced to watch as one of the Suna rammed into her. Another railed her from the back. All the while Karin kept screaming until she grew hoarse.

The Taka leader's lunch spilled onto the cement as the nausea hit him. Kankuro and Temari laughed mockingly as they watched the Uchiha gagging. The cruelty continued until Karin was so worn that she passed out with them still going at it.

"Doesn't last long, does she?" teased the blonde Sabaku, snickering. "I'm surprised you and your friends can even get off on her."

Infuriated, the restricted Uchiha tested the Suna's hold, ripping his arms momentarily from their hands. His limbs were quickly recaptured despite his efforts. Opaque eyes refused to stray from the bare, limp, battered form off the girl Sasuke viewed as a sister. The teens that surrounded her all disbanded shortly thereafter, leaving Karin lying motionless on the ground.

"Now it's your turn, Uchiha," forebodingly announced the brunette beside him, a husky chortle following. "Get ready to leave this world. For good."

The Suna proceeded to use their fists to wail on the pale bloodied Uchiha in their arms. After craving to see Sasuke's downfall for so very long, the gratification of the sight sent pleasured chills throughout the Sabaku's bodies. Amused, Kankuro watched his elder sister take her revenge with the rest of his subordinates. To the gang leader's dismay, their entertainment died when Sasuke lost consciousness.

"Beat him 'til he's not breathing." Was the command given by their leader. "And then we'll leave the bitch to tell her little friends."

The only reason this plan was foiled happened to come in the form of three outsiders passing down the street on the opposite side of the road. A young woman with cerulean shaded hair caught a glimpse of the beat down. Luckily for the near-dead pair in the alley, she knew exactly who the young boy was and she had two other capable Akatsuki to aid her in taking out each one of those Suna.

"Deidara, Kakuzu," she addressed her friends in a low tone. Her lips pressed into a firm line as her brows knitted together. "We have some ass to kick."

.xXxXxXx.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I got kinda' lazy at the end there. I just wanted to get it finished so the drama could begin!

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. **

**(:**

**- **_RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not of my own personal possession, just ask Kishimoto-sensei if you have any doubts.

**ATTENTION****: I believe that someone signed a bunch of anonymous reviews with multiple made up names. My reason for doubting that they were all different people is the simple fact that they were each submitted within 3 minutes of each other in one day. I appreciate that someone liked my fic that much, but I ask that you refrain from doing so. I feel that it's more spam than anything. If it happens again I'm going to take off the anonymous review option. **

**Sorry, for the inconvenience and Thank you for reading.**

**Warning: **Multiple incidents of inner rambling in this chapter and use of the Japanese word 'kuso' meaning 'damn it'. *Mature rating still in place* _Enjoy!_

.xXxXxXx.

Suna? Akatsuki? Some freak accident? The reason behind Sasuke and Karin's detainment could've been any number of calamities. When their leader failed to return with the missing redhead, Juugo and Suigetsu instinctively went after them. They didn't have to guess that something had happened to them, they knew from the pits of their stomachs.

The pair of Taka checked everywhere. They would have searched until dawn if that's what it would have taken to uncover their location, but it proved to be unnecessary. They came across the alleyway strewn with over a dozen beaten teenagers.

Laying amongst the battered bodies of the forgotten Suna were one naked female and one bleeding Uchiha.

"No," the ginger-haired man breathed. He raced to his leader's side, dropping to his knees.

Looking over Sasuke's pale skin and almost eerily-peaceful face covered in crimson and discolored bruises, his hands clenching into fists. Biting back whatever raging emotion was trying to take over, Juugo fearfully outstretched a quivering hand. His fingers pressed to the Uchiha's neck and held steady until he recognized it: Sasuke's pulse.

He was alive.

Eyes growing wide, Juugo's head snapped up to find his other teammate. His lips parted to speak, but the words died just as swiftly as his mouth had opened. The fair-haired teenager was crouched over Karin's bare form, his head hanging low. There were bruises blooming on her creamy-toned flesh and markings on her throat. What had been done to her was sickeningly obvious.

Normally, Suigetsu wasn't the one to act like he cared, but right there before his two purple eyes was his own ally and she'd been raped. The very thought was revolting, but it wasn't a mere thought. No, it was all too _real_.

An anguished howl ripped through the air. As if maddened, Suigetsu cried out again, louder this time. It wasn't within his power to understand what he felt right then, but his chest hurt and his head screamed: _He should have been there. He should have saved her. This shouldn't have happened. This _couldn't _have happened. Not to Karin. Not her. No. No. No!_

His fists pounded against the ground by her figure, each time the pavement stealing the flesh from his knuckles and turning the cement red.

"Kuso!" he choked out the first time, the back of his hand scraping the floor. "Kuso!" The word seemed to be forced out his throat. "_Kuso_!"

Wordlessly, Juugo watched as Suigetsu continued his barrage until the last blow remained pressed to the cement. The larger man collected Sasuke in his arms and rose to his feet.

The orange-haired man's voice was gentle when he first spoke, "Suigetsu. We-we have to get out of here." Then it grew louder, more frantic, "Anyone could find us and we-we-Suigetsu!" It wasn't easy for him to keep his cool; especially, if his other friend was going to loose it in front of him.

"I know," quietly muttered the purple-eyed teen, ripping his shirt off over his head. Slipping it onto Karin's body, he pulled her into his arms. He faltered slightly, unused to her deadweight, then turned to face Juugo.

As the tears pricked his by now watered orbs, Suigetsu only allowed one to fall before his resolve settled. He was going to kill them. He was going to murder every last one of the bastards that had done this to his friends. Hell, he would avenge Sasuke too. The Suna weren't getting away with it.

The glow of sporadic street lights and the shining moon overhead guided the weary Taka home. Upon arriving, Karin was laid in her bed, Suigetsu tending to her, while Juugo did his best to dress Sasuke's wounds on the couch. It wasn't customary for him to act as the medic of the group.

The Taka had been through a lot, but this was the icing on the cake of down right _fucked up _shit. These were trying moments and the gang needed to persevere. Though they loathed to admit it, because it meant they were vulnerable, all they truly had in the world was each other then.

If even one of them jumped ship they'd crumble. Taka were standing on the edge of a very steep downward spiral. There was no room for wavering.

Sasuke had survived the beating with a broken left arm, shattered index knuckle on his right hand, not-too-dire hemorrhaging, bruising, and a few gashes. He was trampled, but alright.

_Things were going to be alright_, Juugo frequently told himself as he wrapped the bandages around his leader's limbs. _They had to be alright. If they fell apart, what would happen to him without the Taka? He would have no where. No one. Things were going to be alright, because they just _had_ to._

It was a long night prior to the slumbering Uchiha's wake. Groggy and aching, he opened his charcoal tinted eyes. The horrors that flickered and replayed in his brain had him jerk upright as he came to his senses, wincing as he did so.

Beside him, Juugo released a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding.

Earnestly, he whispered, "Thank God, Sasuke. I thought you were dead before."

"Juugo?" questioned said man, feeling disoriented. "What-? What happened? Where-where's K-Karin?" The apprehension to his tone as he articulated her name was notable.

"She's with Suigetsu," answered the older boy, motioning for his boss to lay back down. The raven-haired teen grudgingly complied. "What the hell happened to you guys? When we got there . . . you were both unconscious."

As evenly as he could manage, Sasuke responded, "Suna, five of them ambushed us. We dealt with them, but one of them must have called Kankuro. He brought over a dozen more and then they . . ." He took a slow shallow shaky breath, but it didn't help calm his nerves. "Fuck!" His balled hand came down hard on his thigh. The Uchiha clamped his jaw, biting his gums and lip hard enough to produce a flow of blood.

_How could he say it? How could he tell Juugo that he watched Karin be assaulted and didn't do a goddamn thing? How does a person admit to something so royally screwed up as that?_

"It's alright," soothed Juugo, he'd heard enough to get the picture. "We were just relieved to see that you were still breathing." When Sasuke didn't speak, he continued. "You should get some more rest, Sasuke. You need it."

After a short-lived argument, the Uchiha went back to sleep.

When Karin came to the next day, the Taka were at a loss for a course of action. She was completely unresponsive. Her ruby-colored eyes were open, but unseeing. Her limbs laid motionless, disconnected. It was frightening.

The rape had consumed and traumatized her.

For the next few days, Suigetsu wouldn't leave her side for the world. He slept beside Karin, helped feed her meals, read her stories, and did everything he possibly could, but it wasn't going to be enough. The Taka soon recognized and came to terms with what they had to do.

"We have to take her to a hospital."

It was like someone had finally said 'the jig is up' and everything unraveled. No matter how much they didn't want to face it, it was true. The storybook life they'd fashioned was over and it was time to face reality.

By chance, the redhead had previously mentioned where she'd lived previously with her parents. It took some footwork, but they soon found the cozy-looking one story house. Suigetsu had leaned Karin's body against a support beam on the porch, rang the doorbell, and jumped in the bushes for cover.

The following day Karin was admitted to the Leaf Psychiatric Hospital.

.xXxXxXx.

**AN: **This was a short chapter, but I think this was the best place to end it. Things are going to get even more dramatic in the next one.

*And Itachi's appearance is drawing very near!

**Please feel free to leave me a review or message me! **

**I love hearing your responses to my work. 3**

~_RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat._


End file.
